


Wind of Change

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Captivity, Chains, Gen, Peter Quill Has Powers, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Talking, slight alternating POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Peter is nowhere. There is no one. Only darkness before he's visited by someone who tells him about the future. But is this real? Will the universe really die if he doesn't succeed?





	Wind of Change

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this counts as whump but I wanted an excuse to put Peter in chains and to switch up whumpees again. I started writing this before I saw End Game (not that that factors in but just general information.)

Peter awoke slowly, head pounding. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Had anyone gotten the name of the guy that punched him out? Because they sure hit hard, like Drax if he was pissed hard.

 

Peter opened his eyes. Or he thought he had. He was surrounded by darkness and it was quiet. Where the Hell was he?

 

There were even no stars to see. At least he assumed he was in space, he felt like he was floating. So no stars was kind of terrifying.

 

“Hello?” Peter’s voice fell flat to his own ears. This was…he didn’t know what to think of it, to describe it. He was nowhere. Who had put him here and why? Was he dead?

 

Suddenly the darkness peeled back, a figure approached, stars sprung out around the two.

 

Peter watched the stars wheel past in quick spirals.

 

The figure stopped and Peter got to his feet, only to be yanked back down to his knees by green power coming from the other person.

 

Peter felt the green solidify into chains. “What the-? You’re not even going to tell me what I’m doing here?”

 

“You held an Infinity Stone,” a soft male voice said.

 

“Yeah because I’m half Celestial. Couldn’t do it now though.”

 

The room or whatever it was lit up more and Peter could see a man with dark hair that had some slight curls to it dressed in dark green with gold trimmings.

 

Peter jerked at the chains, glaring at his captor.

 

“Pity.” The man slowly moved to Peter’s right.

 

“Were you thinking of using me for something? Because I’m gonna tell you right now, I don’t work that way and care less when the offer is from villains.”

 

“Villain,” the man muttered with a small smile. “My methods are harsh perhaps, but this was the only way to reach you, to speak to you alone.” The man stopped and stared at Peter.

 

“Seriously?” Peter tried to get up and was pulled back by the chains. “This,” he nodded at the chains, “was your way to talk to me?”

 

“I needed you to listen. You wouldn’t have believed me otherwise, or attacked, and I really need you to believe me.” The man moved closer to Peter.

 

“I don’t even know who you are, so why don’t you let me out of this, and we can _discuss_ things.” Peter jerked at the chains, pissed off.

 

Who was guiding the Milano? Was his team just drifting in space? No, Rocket and Gamora wouldn’t let them die.

 

The man gripped Peter’s chin and forced eye contact. “That anger will do you no good now, nor later when your beloved dies.”

 

Peter’s blood ran cold and he felt the darkness of space surge into his body, through his gut. “What?” he muttered. Something spread through his body and he snapped the chains, getting to his feet and he grabbed the man by the shoulders, just aware of his blue eyes widening in surprise. “If you did anything to her I swear-!”

 

“Not me, Thanos.”

 

Peter let the man go. “That bastard will get what’s coming to him-“

 

The strange man shook his head with a sad smile. “Not in this reality.”

 

Peter frowned. “What? What does that mean?”

 

The man sighed. “It means Thanos will kill Gamora and gather all the Infinity Stones and half of all life will die. The fight will have been in vain.”

 

“Who are you? How do you know that?” Peter shoved the man back, who just brushed himself off and fixed his clothes.

 

“I am Loki, of Asgard.”

 

Peter snorted. “That’s not a real place.”

 

“And you call yourself a Guardian,” Loki scoffed. “You protect the Realms just as Asgard does and yet you know nothing of it.”

 

“That’s not the point!” Peter huffed. “How do you know about Thanos and Gamora?”

 

Something dark clouded over Loki’s face. “Because I worked with Thanos to try and get an Infinity Stone from Earth about five years ago. Gamora was there when I was tortured to be Thanos’ puppet against Earth’s defenders.” Loki’s hands clenched at his sides. “I have many talents; one is to see certain parts of time. I have witnessed my death and the universe’s demise from Thanos. I’m sure you want to prevent Gamora’s death.”

 

Peter sighed; not sure he could argue that. “What can I do?” he asked slowly.

 

“Make sure Thanos doesn’t get his hands on Infinity Stones.”

 

Peter shrugged. “That’s easy.”

 

“He’ll take the one from Xandar. I’ll give him the Space Stone and he’ll take the Reality Stone from Knowhere and the Collector will flee for his life. It will happen so fast and Gamora will be gone,” Loki countered.

 

Peter swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. He couldn’t let Gamora die, he didn’t want her to die. And half of the universe going with her sounded-

 

“How do I know you’re not lying or trying to pull my leg?”

 

A broken smile graced Loki’s lips. “Because I wouldn’t have come for help. I’d very much like to not die.”

 

“Self-preservation.” Peter nodded. He understood that, even if this Loki was going about this in a weird way. “How am I supposed to stop Thanos from getting his hands on two Stones? You really haven’t said.”

 

“You have the power of a Celestial, as you said.” Loki smirked.

 

“And I said that I don’t anymore.”

 

Loki shook his head. “The power is still there, in your body. You destroyed the source but that doesn’t mean you can’t tap into it again.”

 

“But I can’t-“

 

“You did to break your bonds.” Loki smiled smugly.

 

“And how am I supposed to do that to-to kill Thanos?” Peter shook his head. “It’s not possible.”

 

“Think of Gamora dying.” Loki’s smile fell. “Remember if you fail that she will die. If that doesn’t cause you to be angry and want to swear to kill Thanos then-“

 

“I already have two people on my team doing that, I don’t want to be on that path either.”

 

Loki blinked, confused for a moment at Peter’s sharp tone.

 

“Revenge,” Peter elaborated.

 

“Is it revenge when it hasn’t happened yet? When you are trying to prevent your beloved from dying?” Suddenly Loki’s tone grew sharp as well. “You would let billions of innocents die and Thanos win?”

 

“Hey-! Wait a minute.” Peter held up a hand, to stop Loki’s tirade. “Are you going to be my Mr. Miyagi, or do I have to manage this on my own?”

 

“Your what?” Loki's brows furrowed as he was mid glare.

 

Peter sighed, not wanting to explain it. “It’s from a movie on Earth.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “I don’t have time to train you.”

 

“But I can’t force this!”

 

“Then everyone dies.”

 

Peter sighed. “Why do I have to stop Thanos from getting these two Stones?”

 

“Because without them the Avengers can easily defeat Thanos, he needs to go to Earth.”

 

Peter frowned, really unsure how Loki knew all this. “How am I even going to convince the Collector to give me the Reality Stone?” How much could he ask that Loki didn't know the answer to?

 

“He is an Elder, a very old being, last of his race,” Loki explained. “I’m sure it won’t be that hard to talk to him. He likes you.”

 

“And what about you? You said you died giving the Space stone?” Peter took a step towards Loki.

 

Loki smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “That doesn’t matter. Thanos must not get the power or reality stones. He can only do so much with space.”

 

“You’re willing to die for that?” Peter tilted his head. Loki said his motivation was self-preservation, but this seemed much more heroic.

 

“It’s better than seeing who I love most die at Thanos’ hands.”

 

Peter nodded slowly. “I’m sorry.”

 

Loki blinked.

 

“You came to me for help and you’re so weird, I want to know your story, but when we leave…wherever this is,” Peter gestured around them, “we’re going to part ways and I’ll never see you again.”

 

“I won’t be forgotten though. Find my brother Thor and talk to him. He’ll need the comfort.”

 

The stars grew bright and rapidly increased in size.

 

Loki walked through the glowing outline of a door as Peter shielded his eyes. “I hope you succeed. Otherwise we’ll see each other too quickly.”

 

Another door appeared and Peter went through it, likely still doubtful but time would tell if he really did believe or not.

 

Loki wrung his hands together. If all went well then he would survive Thanos and the devastation would be minimal.

 

He appeared back on Asgard and took his disguise as Odin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr (yes I'm still there)


End file.
